One Minute Brawl 29:Terminator VS Omega
Welcome to one minute brawl! The 29th episode is finally here! Today we have, The Terminator, the machine that was sent back in time to kill a kid. and Omega, the walking weapon that was created to kill Shadow. The Fight Location:The City Time:Noon Omega was with Shadow and Rouge. A portal opened up and a Terminator came out. The Terminator shot Rouge and then shot Shadow. Omega shot a missile at the Terminator and blasted him into a building. Shadow got up, hurt. Shadow picked up Rouge and said "Omega, take care of that piece of trash while I take Rouge to the hospital". Shadow took off and the Terminator came out of the rubble. "I am T-78, you will be terminated".(I can't remember the number, sorry if I butchered it) Omega glared at the terminator and said "I am E-123 Omega, the strongest of the E series robots". The terminator took out his plasma rifle and Omega took out his 2 guns. ROBOT DEATHMATCH! Omega started shooting and so did the Terminator. the Terminator's plasma rifle overpowered Omega's guns and blasted him into another building. The Terminator walked closer and said "You are an inferior model, give up". Omega blasted it with a missile that knocked it through a skyscraper. "I am Omega, I am the strongest model". Then Omega blasted off like a rocket and smacked the falling Terminator through another building. The Terminator landed in a factory and equipped his assualt rifle. When Omega landed inside the factory, the Terminator kept shooting Omega with dozens of bullets. Omega engauged it's overdrive and blasted a giant laser that blasted the Terminator through the factory and the rest of the city. Omega hovered to where the Terminator was crawling on ground. The Terminator was broken in half. But it still crawled after Omega, holding a grenade. Omega walked over to the machine and said "You have lost, give up now" The Terminator pulled out it's pistol and shot a hole in Omega's chest area. Then it threw the grenade in the hole and began crawling away. Omega had gone ballistic when the Terminator shot a hole in him. The time on the grenade was ticking. Omega shook itself around and the grenade fell out. Then Omega picked up the lit grenade and threw it at the fleeing Terminator. The grenade exploded, which reduced the Terminator to just a body with a head that had it's plasma rifle next to it. The Terminator loaded it's rifle while Omega walked towards it. The Terminator shot the rifle directly into the hole in Omega. Omega started to go haywire as the Terminator crawled closer to Omega. Omega grabbed the Terminator by the neck and lifted it off the ground. The Terminator began to glow with an orange light. Omega prepared to smack it's head off. The damage the plasma rifle caused finally took effect, stopping Omega in place. The Terminator kept glowing and said "You are terminated". The Terminator self-destructed and blew itself and Omega up. When the smoke cleared, there was no trace of the Terminator or Omega. Then Omega falls out of the sky and lands on his feet. KO! The thing that allowed Omega to win was durability. A Terminator is destroyed by a pipe bomb. Omega lasted all the way to Silver's time. Which is roughly 200 years into the future. Also, their difference in who they were made to kill is drastic. The Terminatow was made just to kill a kid. Omega was made to kill Shadow. Since Shadow is a heck of a lot harder to kill than a kid, Omega had an edge there. The deciding factor was this: Would the plasma rifle be enough? If Omega survived 200 years into the future, he can definetly survive a plasma rifle. True, Omega was deactivated in the future. But he was still operational if repaired. The Terminator almost had a victory. But then it blew up in his face. The Winner Is: Omega NEXT TIME The finale is upon us... We have... Ion, the radioactive gaurdian of core city. VS None other than... DR. MANHATTEN Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights